


You're Back

by Love_you_a_latte



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iceland, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_you_a_latte/pseuds/Love_you_a_latte
Summary: It's been five years since Thor left to fly with the Guardians of the Galaxy, but now that he's finally home, you don't seem to be so excited. It isn't until a surprise visitor shows up that Thor realizes he didn't leave just you behind.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821094
Kudos: 81





	You're Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a little idea I had and wanted to get down. I promise the ending is sweet!

Iceland is cold year round, but nothing compares to Scandanavian winters. They're beyond cold, so harsh and bitter and desolate that your bones ache and you know you've never been this frozen in your life. Still, they're beautiful. Black volcanic mountains dusted with the green of shrubs that sometimes turn crimson when the sun sets cover the horizon, they sit like guards over the few people that live on the island, who are too spread out to call each other "neighbor". Even the animals, the beasts of Iceland, hardly ever see each other outside their herds. Even the reindeer, who cover great distances, will run into few creatures as large as themselves. Maybe cattle, maybe a few sheep and maybe a lone seal, but the minks and foxes and mice stay hidden in the winter with good reason. But you weren't hidden away. In fact, you spent most of your time out under the cloudless sky despite the cold.

Foraging was an easy way to get herbs and things for soups, though you rarely hunted. Fisherman headed inland would always stop at your house and knock on the door and you'd be ready, with a table covered in paper cups of hot chocolate that they could take with them to ward off the bone-chilling winter. In return, you'd get enough fish to last at least six months. All hung by the gills. Each time the fishermen came by, they'd help string the frozen bodies up in your shed (where the wind blew through and kept things frozen), and then you'd send them off with their cocoa and promises to one day come into town. You never did.

It was now five years since Thor had left. And though the days flew by relatively fast, you found yourself remembering him every winter, when the sub-zero temperatures made you long for contact. You kept the flowers that he had given you the day he left; red roses still thriving in your little cottage by your own power. Being a minor goddess did have its perks. But still, without a picture to remember him by, you found yourself drifting into your memories once night fell, letting them remind you. It didn't fill the void, but it helped. Five years wasn't long to a god, but it was long enough to be without someone you loved.

You were refilling the water for your flowers, dinner on the stove, when you felt the universe shift slightly. You could hear Yggdrasil whisper, so with the urgency of a soldier, you dropped the flowers back in the vase and set them in the center of your table. Your feet carried you in a flurry across the packed, frozen dirt of your floor as you rearranged and cleaned and stirred the soup. You had a visitor coming, that much you knew, but you had no clue who it was. Until there was a knock, and the door flew open at your command.

"My darling," a familiar voice said, and you turned. Thor.

He had slimmed up, hair still wild as ever but tucked into braids at the nape of his neck. His beard was almost as long, brushing the medallions of his armor, and Stormbreaker hung loosely at his side. Thor looked good, and happier, but also tired. You continued to assess him, to make sure there was nothing that needed mending, and once you were satisfied you spoke.

"You came back."

Just three words. You wished they didn't sound so flat but you couldn't help it. He had disappeared for five years this time.

"Of course I did," he spoke with a nervous chuckle. "I promised you I'd return, didn't I?"

He was inside now, just a few feet from your place at the stove, the door already shut and the fireplace warming you. You wanted to feel excited or relieved, but neither came.

"You did." You turned back to your pot.

It didn't take Thor long to piece together that something wasn't right. He placed his axe against the doorframe gently and began to strip off the pieces of his armor until he was in nothing but loose cotton pants and a shirt, his hair falling freely now. You were still working, scooping soup and slices of grilled fish into three bowls. Thor noticed this, and against his better judgement, brought it up.

"You're preparing three bowls."

You turned to look at him, maybe to cut him off again, but he had that stupid smile on his face that never left when you were around. And that was when you remembered how much you loved him. But with love comes memories, and with memories came the reason why you weren't esctatic about his return.

"I called you," you began, calmly placing the bowls each in front of a chair, in a triangle around the vase of roses.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry that I left you in the dark but there were no phones and I--"

"I know, Thor," you sighed, and ran a tired hand across your face. "I know. And I know that you didn't leave just so I could call you back. But while you were traipsing across the galaxy and drinking and fighting and ignoring your life back here on Earth, I had my own set of challenges. And you weren't there. I never expected you to come running back. And I'm not angry. I know why you left, and why you stayed gone for as long as you did. But it still hurt, especially when I needed you."

You were leaning over the table now, hands gripping the nearest chair. The wood nearly bent under your strength and you had to conciously relax your grip. The tears weren't there, no, you had cried too much over the last five years. But it was all still fresh in your mind and for that reason, it hurt.

Thor settled a hand on your shoulder, testing, and you sighed. You let him pull you into a tight hug, let your head rest on his broad chest and let your eyes flutter closed. His familiar warmth and smell was all you needed to feel whole again.

"I am truly sorry," he murmured into your hair.

"I know. And I forgive you."

You stayed like that for some time, melted into his embrace, and he into yours. You felt safe and secure again, more stable than ever. It was a good feeling. Until it was interrupted.

"Mamma?"

You broke free to crane your neck at the door behind you, past the table and the quaint living room. In its frame was a little boy, barely four, snuggled in a sweater and pyjama pants. He had golden blond hair and bright blue eyes, and a face as innocent as you had ever seen. 

"Mamma, who's this?" His small voice was so endearing, and you wanted to answer, but you weren't sure how. Your son needed to know the truth, but based on how tense Thor was beside you, his father needed more preparation than him.

"Et øyeblikk, I'll be right there love. Go back to your room and dinner will be ready soon."

His eyes were wide with curiousity, but he didn't have his father's rebellious tendencies, so he nodded and let his feet carry him upstairs to his room.

You turned to Thor now, and were surprised to find big fat tears rolling down his face in rivers. He didn't move, didn't speak, just stared at the place where his son had once been.

"Is that-" he couldn't finish, the words catching in his throat. Soon enough, you found your own eyes growing watery.

"That's Olafur. Your son."

"Olafur."

"Yes."

You waited, and let him process, still holding on to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He cried, and finally met your gaze. He was really crying now, and you could see his mechanical eye shift and dilate with the saline. He looked so simultaneously scared, lost, sad, and excited, and you weren't sure what to say to make it all make sense.

"I tried to. You were long gone by the time I knew I was having him."

"I'm so sorry."

Thor collapsed into your arms, sobbing, and you cried with him. You swayed together slowly and let the emotions of the past wash over you, let it run its course, let it all come to pass. It hurt, and the soup was slowly growing cold, and you were too exhausted to use your powers to heat it back up. But that didn't really matter, because Thor was back and he knew about your son, and he knew...

"Thor?" The sobbing had subsided enough for you to speak and he lifted his head to meet your eyes once again, this time with less fear. "It's okay, Thor. I know it hurts. But let's not think about that right now. Let's go meet your son, our son, and you can ask him about the mice and mink he hides in his room from me, and the way he's learning how to whittle wooden sculptures and grow herbs. Let's just be a family."

Thor could do nothing but nod, and you understood. It wasn't easy to suddenly learn that you had a son, one whose life you'd missed out on. But one of the things you loved most about Thor was how deeply he loved people, and you knew that the moment he and Olafur began talking, nothing else would matter. And his smile would be back and everything would be alright.

You thought you'd seen Thor in love before, but clearly you had just touched the tip of the iceberg. Nothing compared to the way he looked at your son, to the way he laughed and smiled and teased and joked and gazed so tenderly, like Olafur was the most wonderful thing to ever walk the Earth. Your son was always happy to talk about his whittling and garden, and though he didn't quite understand what "father" meant, it didn't really matter. You could tell they connected instantly. So you left them to it, and watched from the other side of the dinner table as they ignored their food to talk with each other. Later, in the dead of night, you'd find your bed empty, and once you crept through the house, you found Thor. On the floor, sleeping beside his son's bed. But Olafur didn't want his father to sleep alone, so he had crawled on top of his chest to rest there, arms wrapped tightly around his neck and face buried in the fabric of his shirt.

It had been a long five years. But this moment, in the middle of the Icelandic winter, was all you needed to last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked this, please leave kudos and a comment!   
> Jeg elsker deg ♥️


End file.
